


mercy

by hoseokmin



Series: multi-fandom songfics [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: all minhyuk wants is mercy





	

Long fingers snaked around his waist, a nose pressing against his neck. Every nerve ending felt as if it was on fire as his nostrils filled with the scent of musk and citrus; an all-too familiar scent to him. His heart thrummed harshly in his ribcage as his own fingers wrapped around the fingers at his stomach.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk muttered, feeling himself shaking with excitement.

“Hm?” Hyungwon replied, his face still stuck in the elder’s neck. Minhyuk turned his body around, facing Hyungwon.

“You re-really shouldn't be doing something like that to me,” Minhyuk murmured in his ear, his voice laced with both need and disappointment.

Minhyuk had been pining for Hyungwon for what seemed like years. It wasn't like his feelings had gradually shifted from that of friends to lovers. Instead, they arrived abruptly. A teasing dare from their other friends led to them making out on Hyungwon’s bed, full-force, until they were interrupted by Jooheon telling them to stop. They ‘fulfilled’ their dare already.

The moment their lips touched was the moment he started having feelings for his best friend.

Hyungwon picked up on it, it seemed. He didn't keep his distance, their relationship wasn't awkward, but Hyungwon enjoyed seeing Minhyuk react to his touch more. He enjoyed watching him suffer.

_“I like you, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said one hot summer night, their bodies close together as they watched the waves crash against the beach. “I… really like you. I think you know it, too.”_

_Hyungwon didn't answer him._

 

“Please stop teasing me. If you don't like me like that, it's fine. But it hurts when you do these things.”

  
“Maybe I want to do those things to you, Hyukkie,” Hyungwon said, not moving his head from Minhyuk’s neck. His plump lips ghosted over the older’s soft skin.

“You don't,” Minhyuk muttered. “You enjoy receiving the attention and love, but you don't want to give it.”

It was true. Hyungwon loved it when Minhyuk would give him all of the attention. He would tease the older with sweet kisses to keep him interested, to keep his heart pumping, but he never once acted as if he wanted more.

“I don't know what I want,” Hyungwon admitted, his long fingers lacing into Minhyuk’s soft brown locks.

“You know what I want,” Minhyuk answered, his fingers sliding up Hyungwon’s slender neck. “I gave you all i could, you know. Yet you keep hurting me, and I keep coming back for more.”

Hyungwon held him tighter, refusing to let Minhyuk leave.

“All I'm asking is for mercy,” Minhyuk said, his lips pressing against Hyungwon’s neck. He left open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach, his fingers digging into Hyungwon’s side. “You'd think,” he said between the kisses, “after we had sex,” he sucked a hard bruise on the junction of his shoulder, “you'd at least give me mercy.”

Hyungwon let out a quiet breath. Minhyuk closed his eyes as the younger pulled his face out of his neck, closing the gap on their lips.

Minhyuk laced his fingers in the older’s hair, pulling him closer. Their tongues clashed heatedly and Minhyuk felt his heart skip stupidly in his chest.

It wouldn't be different this time.

They ended up on the couch, their bodies sweating as Minhyuk dropped down over and over on Hyungwon, sweet moans escaping his parted lips. His head was thrown back as Hyungwon captured his swollen length in his long fingers, pumping roughly.

Their highs were released at the same time, Minhyuk slumped against Hyungwon’s thin frame. His Heart still hammered in his chest as he clung to the younger, tears escaping his eyes.

“Please stop doing this to me,” Minhyuk sobbed as Hyungwon gripped his naked body, his long arms wrapping around the older. Almost protectively.

“I'm sorry,” Hyungwon breathed.

“I love you, Hyungwon…”

“I know,” the younger murmured, pressing his lips against the older’s bare shoulder.

Minhyuk swallowed the lump against his throat as he got up, getting dressed. “I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore.”

Hyungwon got up as well, grabbing the older’s wrist. “Don't go.”

Minhyuk looked at him. “I have to. You won't--”

“I will. I'll try. Don't leave me. I..” words caught in Hyungwon’s throat. “I love you.”

Minhyuk blinked, his stomach dropping ten thousand feet. “You…”

Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk in his arms and gave him an earth shattering kiss.

He couldn't breath. Finally.

 _Mercy_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour so it's unedited pls don't be too harsh haha. 
> 
> inspired by "mercy" by shawn mendes. 
> 
> pls follow me on twitter I need more mbb friends ([@1wonh0](http://www.twitter.com/1wonh0))
> 
> comments are welcome I love you all :)


End file.
